undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Matteo
Matteo is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion), YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) and IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance) XWP (2016-present) Season 1 Debut & Move to Smackdown; Feud with X Bullet Club Matteo would debut in XWP in the first episode beating his friend Undershock. The next week he would be eliminated first in a battle royal by Johnny Extreme. He would lose a fatal 4 way for a chance to become the first ever XWP Champion. However as he wasn't pinned, he was given another chance against the other person who wasn't pinned, Duncan Cunner, however he would lose. He would be drafted to Smackdown and would be given an Intercontinetal Championship match against PJ Skillz. He would lose as Zack Thompson would attack him, allowing Skillz to hit the Phenomenal Forearm on Matteo. Matteo would get a little revenge on the X Bullet Club later in the night by Superkicking Kenny Taylor after Kenny Taylor kept attacking Brett Storm after a match. At XWP Outlaw, Matteo would team up with Mario Sanchez & Phenom to take on the X Bullet Club (Zack Thompson, Seth Turner, & Reggie Killer) in a losing effort. World Heavyweight Champion & Losing Streak On the Smackdown Before Unbreakable, Matteo would lose to Kenny Taylor in a Steel Cage Match. However later in the night, Matteo would answer Lula's World Title Open Challenge where he would defeat Lula to become the new XWP World Heavyweight Champion (the first World Championship in his entire career). At Unbreakble, Matteo would retain his World Championship against Lula in a rematch. At Summerslam, Matteo would have his second successful title defense against PJ Skillz in a hard fought match. However, Matteo would lose the World Heavyweight Championship, only seconds after his match against Pj Skillz, to Max Mercury, who decided to cash in his MITB Briefcase only mere minutes before Mercury's match against Brett Storm. On the Smackdown After Summerslam, Matteo would challenge Max Mercury to a rematch for the World Title in which Max agreed. However, Max would be attacked backstage by a man in a mask rendering their World Title rematch unable to happen. Instead, Matteo would decide to put his IWA European Championship on the line where he successfully defended it against Demon Spyke. Matteo would then get his rematch at Psychopath however he was unsuccessful. At Survivor Series, Matteo will face Max Mercury again but this time in a steel cage match. However, Matteo would wound losing the match to Mercury in a close call. On Smackdown After Survivor Series, Matteo would lose to Zack Thompson in a match for Zack's XWP Intercontinental Championship. At Destruction, Matteo would team up with Morpheus to defeat Max Mercury & Zack Thompson in a Tag Team Match. Royal Rumble Winner & 2x World Heavyweight Champion At Royal Rumble, Matteo would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.21. Matteo would eliminate five superstars (Mahadi Khan, Angel Alexander, Mr. X, PJ Skillz, & Ginji) and wound up winning the Royal Rumble Match last eliminating Mahadi Khan. At WrestleMania, Matteo would defeat Mario Sanchez to become a 2 Time XWP World Champion. After the match he would be attacked by Brett Storm who turned Heel on Matteo. Season 2: Feud with Brett Storm On the Raw After WM, Matteo would find out why Brett attacked him before facing XWP Champion Arrow to a double count out. After the match, Brett Storm and DoggyDog would come out and attack the two champions. On the Smackdown after WM, Matteo tried to attack Brett Storm after his match with Jacob Cass but Storm escaped. At Betrayal, Matteo would beat Brett Storm but got attacked by Storm after the match. At Mayhem, Matteo will face Brett Storm again in a Last Man Standing Match. At Mayhem, Matteo would fight Brett Storm to a draw following a spear through the barricade. Matteo & Brett would continue to brawl following the match. At Money in the Bank, Matteo teamed with Jake Navor & Connor to take on Brett Storm and The Silver Brothers in a losing effort. At Summerslam Matteo would lose the Title to Brett Storm after Brett shockingly joined X Bullet Club. Matteo would be injured during this match and it is unknown when he will return to XWP. Matteo would return from injury at Psychopath attacking Brett Storm after his match with Jackson Montgomery. Matteo would then announce his rematch for the World Title would take place at Survivor Series. Matteo would lose in his rematch vs Brett Storm. At Destruction, Matteo would face Alieus in a No. 1 Contenders Match for the World Title but it would end in a Double Count Out. It was then announced that both men were No. 1 Contenders. YXW (2016-present) Season 3: It was announced on the 5th of December that Matteo has signed with YXW, when he will debut is unkown. Matteo would debut in the Royal Rumble at number 24 but would not pick up any eliminations before his elimination by Sean Avery. At WrestleMania 3, Matteo would lose to The Undertaker. At Backlash, Matteo would defeat J Awesome. Matteo would be unsuccessful in his attempt to become Smackdown's Mr MITB. At Payback, Matteo will face K2K. IWA (2016-present) Season 1: European Champion & Multiple Championship Opportunities Matteo debuted in IWA as the first ever IWA European Champion. He defeated Flamer in the first show. At Extreme Rules, Matteo would defeat Flamer, Mahadi Khan, & Insane Zayn in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match to make his first successful defense of the European Championship. Matteo would successfully defend his title against Demon Spyke on an episode of XWP Smackdown. At Payback, Matteo would successfully defend the European Title for the third time against Flamer in a Singles Match. At Money In The Bank, Matteo would lose his IWA European Championship to Flamer in a rematch. At IWA Fully Loaded, Matteo would have his first chance at the IWA Championship in a triple threat match however he was unsuccessful when Mr. X got pinned. At IWA Summerslam, Matteo would lose to Brett Storm in a Singles Match for the IWA Championship. At IWA Battleground, Matteo would lose to a debuting Phenom in an Extreme Rules Match to decide the first ever IWA Hardcore Champion. At Survivor Series Matteo would beat Mahadi Khan & Flamer in a triple threat match to earn a UK Title Match at Backlash. At Backlash, he would lose to Angel Alexander. At Royal Rumble, he would enter at Number 15 and would eliminate Demon Extreme before being eliminated by Brett Storm. At Elimination Chamber, Matteo would defeat Sean Avery. Season 2: Heel Turn & The Arising At Ruthless Aggression, Matteo would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match against DoggyDog, Demon Extreme and Cycloper but was unsuccessful in winning the European Title. At Chaos Theory, he would lose to Cycloper. At Anarchy, Matteo would challenge Jet Omega Elliot for his United Kingdom Championship. However, Matteo would turn Heel by attacking Jet Omega Elliot and would defeat him to become the newest IWA United Kingdom Champion. Matteo would then decide to join the newest stable, The Arising, and resonated with their goal to take over IWA. At Money in the Bank, Matteo would retain his Title against Francaios and Jet Omega Elliot. At Radioactive, Matteo would team with fellow Arising members Mahadi & Mohammad Khan in a winning effort against SWED & Demon Spyke. At Summerslam, Matteo would eliminate Francaios before being eliminated by Roacher in the 5 On 5 Gauntlet Match. The Arising would end up winning, meaning Matteo would retain his UK Title. At InSaNiTy, Matteo would lose the UK Title to Max Mercury. ECCW (2016-present) Season 0 & 1: Debut, The Hounds of Havoc & Feud with Raven & Tech It was announced in November of 2016 that Matteo would be starting his own CAW promotion known as ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling). Matteo would make his debut on the First Episode where he defeated Demon Spyke & Reverend D-Von in a Triple Threat Match to become the first ever ECCW Intercontinental Champion. However after the match, GM Raven would come out to announce that Matteo would have to defend his IC Championship immediatly against Alex Shelley. Matteo would lose the IC Title to Alex Shelley, who was revealed as part of the new Heel stable New Raven's Flock. Alex Shelley would attack Matteo after the match until Brett Storm arrived and made the save. Storm would announce the reformation of The Hounds of Havoc, the tag team pairing of Brett Storm & Matteo. At Warzone, Matteo would lose to Alex Shelley in a rematch. On the ECCW after Warzone, Matteo would team with Brett Storm against Tech and Alex Shelley however they were unsuccessful. At Royal Rumble Matteo and Storm would beat Tech in a handicap match. Matteo would enter the Royal Rumble at Number 2, he would eliminate Jason Silver, Curtis Stunt and Joe Coffey before being eliminated by Demon Extreme. On the ECCW after Royal Rumble, he would manage Mahadi Khan in his Title Defense against Alex Shelley. At Destiny, Matteo was unsuccessful in regaining the ECCW Intercontinental Title. At Wrestlemania 1, Matteo would defeat Raven in a Raven's Rules Match to banish Raven from ECCW. At the ECCW show after WM, he would beat Tech to gain entry into the ECCW Heavyweight Title match at Total Domination. However, at Total Domination, he was unsuccessful. At Xplosion, Matteo would lose to Tech in a brutal Hell in a Cell match. After the match, Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan would try to help Matteo to the back but Matteo would push them away and walk to the back on his own terms. Season 1 Reboot: Heel Turn & Feud with Brett Storm At the season 1 reboot of ECCW, Matteo would make his return from his injury stopping TKE to hit Brett Storm with the chair. Matteo would then use said chair and hit Brett Storm with it, turning heel. He would also Superkick TKE, announcing his intentions of going after TKE's Universal Championship. Matteo would enter the Royal Rumble at Number 12 and would last until Brett Storm entered at 17 and eliminated him. At Destiny, Matteo would lose a Triple Threat Match for the ECCW Universal Championship to the champion TKE, which also involved Brett Storm. Speaking of whom, Matteo would beat down Brett Storm after the match. At Wrestlemania 2, Matteo would lose a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match to Morpheus (Brett's EEW (2017-present) Feud with Mahadi Khan Matteo would start EEW along with Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan in early April 2017. At Fatal Carnage, Matteo would lose to Mahadi Khan, failing to advance to the Fatal 4 Way World Title Main Event. At Critical Mass, Matteo would be unsuccessful against Chris Danger in a Triple Threat Match when Danger pinned Mahadi. At Danger Zone, after Mahadi Khan won the Intercontinental Championship from Danger and tried to attack him afterwards, Matteo came out and saved Danger. It was announced after the show that Matteo would face Chris Danger at Gambler's Galore with the winner facing Mahadi Khan later in the night. At Gambler's Galore, Matteo would beat Chris Danger before losing to Mahadi Khan later in the night. Matteo would be attacked by Mahadi after the match until Danger made the save and Clotheslined Mahadi out the ring leading to a tense staredown between the two. At Summerslam, Matteo will have one last chance at the IC Title when he competes in a Fatal 4 Way against Chris Danger, the champion Mahadi Khan & a mystery opponent. At Summerslam, Matteo would be eliminated first in the Fatal 4 Way Match for the IC Title. At Reign of Terror, Matteo will compete in a Number 1 Contenders Triple Threat with the winner facing Alieus for the Intercontinental Championship at Halloween in Hell. CPW (2017-present) Cruiserweight Champion & Feud with Undershock Matteo would compete on CPW's first show, Backlash, defeating Connor to win the Cruiserweight Championship. After the match, Matteo would attack Connor before being stopped by Undershock. Later in the night, Matteo would distract Undershock in a Tag Title Match, helping Mahadi & Mohammad Khan to win. At Roadblock, Matteo will defend the Cruiserweight Title against Undershock, TJ X & Connor in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match. Championships and Accomplishments XWP: *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x *Season 1 Royal Rumble Winner IWA: *European Champion - 1x *United Kingdom Champion - 1x ECCW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x CPW: *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: *5 Star Match (2017) - XWP Survivor Series II: Matteo vs. Brett Storm © *5 Star Match (2017) - IWA Summerslam S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Matteo & Mohammad Khan) © vs DoggyDog, SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Demon Spyke & Max Mercury